SonicKnucklesFan92's Request Page
Introduction Hello all :) I decided to make a request list. :) I Actually wouldn't mind drawing your characters. I can even do some comic request covers as well for you too. :) well as of now, slots are open. keep in mind... I may be slow at times if the project is in need of some work, Ex. "group shot". well lets begin. :) I also might be busy working on other requests I gotta do or working on my comics, so please be nice and wait. Don't worry, waiting is good. now if it starts to get more and more build up and i forget, please, please feel free to remind me, but say it calm and nice, without being rude. NOTE! this is my blog entry. but wanted to make this a page. :) Things I'll do *I will try any art style. ex. Sonic Riders, advance, ect 'Example of art:' Example of what my art will look like. i need refs! i don't mind furry doll maker. but as long as THAT''s the actual look of your character. if you say its more detailed, explain to me. full detail. Sonic Riders -cost: none time: it depends directions: I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by '''you'! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. My main note: Detail! Sonic and the black knight cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. NOTE! I''f you want a knight! PLEASE be full on detail on how you want your character's look to be. ex: Helmet, armor, shape of helmet, ect. added accessories? I need detail or a description!'' It depends on what you want. ex. knight ex. normal keep in mind, it takes a while or if you want a special: cutscene: Group cutscene solo Cutscene: note, cutscenes might be longer. Logos cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. (lol as of noted like twice now) for logos, not much time is taken. I can breeze through em :) just need a ref of your character and i'll get it done! hehe no need to wait. Sonic Battle sprites cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. For Sonic Battle sprites, i can only make the talk icons, for sprites, or sprite sheet it can take forever. but i'll try my best to make the sprites. Full on detail cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. If you want a full sketch to color of your character, let me know! Sketch (this) Color (to this) or just a pic of your character, full on detail: ref (this) full pic (To this) Or all digital: Covers cost:- none time: depends Directions: I need a good ref of your character. I need a good ref of your character in order to make it. BUT your ref must be detailed and DRAWN by you! so i can work with it. if its not detailed or too sloppy for me to figure out where things are, i'll pass on it. for covers it depends on what you want it to be. the main focus. Example: main, side, foreground, background for covers its a little tricky, you MUST explain full on detail. full detail: sketch (this) color (to this) or full on digital: for comics, that can take forever. Blog is the updated version request blog End of Art examples I hope that explains everything. all characters are copyrighted to their original creators. Tobias the hedgehog© SonicKnucklesFan92, Sam the rabbit© Sam237, Dash the Turtle© Thesupernintendokid, Fionna the cat© AdventureTimeFanatic, Emily the hedgehog© Emily The Hedgehog Chaotic the hedgehog© ChaoticHedgehog3Sawl Red The Hedgehog© Red The hedgehog, james© Jamestecho, other characters © to their creators all other characters are copy righted to Sega and Sonic Team all art is copy righted to SonicKnuclesFan92 Category:Transactions